<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in a Coffee Shop by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403712">Love in a Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier'>hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Steggy Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has an awful first day at college but it becomes better when she walks into Steve's coffee shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in a Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this over on tumblr a few days ago. It was written for the Steggy Secret Santa for imxthexhandler. It was proofread by the wonderful a-little-counter-esperanto and tessabennet. </p><p>I hope people enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy’s day has been a right mess. First she overslept - meaning she had to forego her desperately needed cup of tea - then she arrived in the wrong classroom because they mailed her the wrong schedule, and once she finally arrived at the right one, her lecturer decided to cancel the class. She’d been so excited last night to finally start her degree in Criminal Justice. This school’s program was supposed to be the best in the world - but so far they had just been incompetent. She wishes she had stayed in England with her family and her friends instead of moving to the US to attend some bloody stupid school with nobody she knew. </p><p>She decides to get herself some tea. She deserves it. Then at least she hasn’t gotten out of bed for no reason. She steps into the small coffee shop near campus. It’s cozy and beautifully decorated - unlike some of the chain stores nearby. The man behind the counter is gorgeous too. He looks like he’s about her age and like he could be on the school’s football team… if they had one. It’s been a while since she has seen someone this handsome, and it has definitely brightened up her day. </p><p>“Hi, how can I help you?” Mr. Handsome asks with a friendly smile. </p><p>“A cup of tea, please. And one of those muffins?” Peggy smiles back at him. </p><p>“Of course. Do you want it to go?” Mr. Handsome asks. </p><p>“I think I’m staying here today,” Peggy says. </p><p>“Alright. Well, if you find a table I will bring it to you as soon as your tea is finished." </p><p>Peggy finds a table in the corner. She can see the door, and more importantly, she can see the handsome barista too. She gets out one of her coursebooks and flips through it while she waits for her tea. </p><p>"Are you studying Criminal Justice?” The barista asks as he puts her tea and her muffin in front of her. “My friend Natasha is getting her degree. Was supposed to get started today but then her lecturer cancelled the class." </p><p>"That happened to me too. Not the most ideal start of the school year.” Peggy sighs. “Are you a student too?" </p><p>"Yes. It’s my second year, I’m studying Art History,” he says. “This one’s on the house by the way, you looked like you needed it." </p><p>"I did. Thank you,” Peggy smiles. “I’m Peggy. Peggy Carter." </p><p>"Steve Rogers.” Steve smiles. “I am sure we’ll be seeing more of each other.” He heads back to the counter. </p><p>Peggy nibbles on her muffin, eating much slower than she usually does. She hopes she will indeed see more of Steve. He seems like a wonderful man. </p><p>The next time Peggy comes into the coffee shop a week has gone by. She has met Steve’s friend Natasha. A formidable woman who she really gets along with. After the day’s lecture they decide to go to the coffee shop together. Peggy doesn’t mention just how excited she is to see Steve again. It feels a little silly, considering she only met him once.</p><p>Natasha greets Steve with a hug and then he waves at Peggy. She waves back at him and smiles. Then she and Natasha order their drinks and find a table to sit at. They swap their lecture notes and chat. They’ve really bonded over the fact that they are both from a foreign country. Occasionally Peggy sneaks a glance at Steve. She can’t help it. He’s just so cute. When she’s looking over for the 20th time, Natasha catches her and grins at her. Peggy wonders if Steve is seeing anyone. She thinks he must be, given that he looks like the ideal boyfriend and is a genuinely nice guy. </p><p>Going to the coffee shop slowly becomes a daily ritual. Not one that her bank account thanks her for, but the tea is wonderful and being there always lifts her spirits. She does her homework there and talks with Steve. He always has something interesting to share - either about the customers, his friends, or his own degree. Peggy loves listening to him talk. </p><p>It’s nearly the end of the semester. A semester full of small talk with Steve, tea and interesting lectures. Peggy still doesn’t know if Steve is seeing anyone. She’d actually asked Natasha after a while but she had just smiled mysteriously. Peggy would almost assume she and Steve were an item - if she hadn’t met Natasha’s boyfriend already. </p><p>She’s at the coffee shop again. Steve has taken his break to talk with her. It fills her stomach with butterflies. They are discussing their school work again. </p><p>“I’m working on this big project now for one of my classes. We’re supposed to do our own interpretation of a famous artwork. I have a lot of ideas but I’ve been having a hard time finding a model,” Steve says. </p><p>“I could be your model,” Peggy says quickly, “if you’ll have me.” She thinks her cheeks must be as red as her lipstick. </p><p>“Really? Would you?” Steve asks. Peggy nods. “You are a lifesaver!” He smiles. </p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” she says. “You have pretty much saved my semester from day one. You’re the only one in this country who knows how to make my tea." </p><p>"Well, I am glad,” Steve says, though his usually bright smile has dimmed slightly. </p><p>Peggy doesn’t know if she said the wrong thing or if something else is the matter. His break is almost over, so they quickly exchange phone numbers and make plans for her to model. She misses his presence once he gets back to work. She tries to focus on her homework but can’t.. She finishes her tea, packs up her stuff, and says goodbye to Steve. </p><p>It’s a few days later, and finally the day when Peggy will model for Steve has arrived. They have agreed to meet at the coffee shop and go to Steve’s apartment - which he shares with a few friends - afterwards. Peggy is excited. She always looks forward to seeing Steve but today is different. Even though by now she is certain Steve doesn’t return her feelings (she’d given the matter a lot of thought) she’s still happy to spend time with him and get to know him better. This art project is clearly a big deal to Steve and she is pleased she can help him with it. </p><p>When she arrives at the coffee shop Steve is almost done with his shift. He makes her a to-go cup of tea and she settles down at a table and waits for him. He helps his last customer before his co-worker Wanda takes over and grabs his coat and backpack. </p><p>“Good luck!” Wanda calls to them as they tell her goodbye. She holds her thumbs up and smiles. </p><p>Steve and Peggy walk to his apartment. It’s not far. Steve’s asking about her day and being attentive as usual. She tells him about her classes which have all been very interesting. She’s very glad she decided to study here, even though she didn’t feel that way at the start of the semester. Steve says he’s glad she decided to study here too. She grins widely at that. </p><p>They arrive at his apartment. He tells her to ignore the mess before they step inside. Living with four people means things pile up quickly and busy schedules mean they don’t always take care of it. His roommates - Bucky, Sam, and Clint - are all elsewhere for the day, giving them some privacy. </p><p>They go into Steve’s bedroom. It’s a lot neater than the rest of the apartment. The bed is made and there’s nothing on the floor. He has some posters of bands and a couple of drawings on the wall. Seeing into his bedroom is like seeing into Steve’s soul and Peggy likes what she sees. </p><p>Steve’s easel is already set up. He lets Peggy put on some music while he gets his paints and his reference picture out. Then he asks her to lie on the bed. She lies down, leans on her elbow and puts her hand underneath her chin. </p><p>“Perfect,” Steve praises her. “Just try to hold this position as best as you can. We can talk though. And… uhh… let me know when you need a break." </p><p>She promises him she will and asks him to tell her a story. He starts to talk about his mom, Sarah, and how she has always inspired him. He’s very close to her, even though they don’t live near each other now. He calls her almost every day. She’s a nurse, and taught him to always do the right thing. Which apparently led to him getting into a lot of fights as a kid because he wouldn’t stand for any injustices. He’s still very much the same. </p><p>"I admire that.” Peggy says. “It’s important to fight for the little guy. I feel like people forget that sometimes. But you don’t.” She smiles at him. </p><p>He smiles back at her. “I try my best.” He blushes. </p><p>Steve has been painting for an hour when Peggy requests a break. He goes to get them both drinks while she walks around his room to stretch her legs. It’s then that she spots the sketchbook on his desk. It’s open so she doesn’t feel completely bad about looking. The page is full of small drawings. Small drawings of her. Maybe, just maybe, her crush on him isn’t hopeless after all. </p><p>Steve comes back in the room, makes eye contact with Peggy, and freezes. She stands still, too, waiting for him to speak. </p><p>“You found my sketchbook…” He says. </p><p>She nods. “Your drawings are very beautiful. I’m… I’m very flattered that you’ve drawn me so much.” She smiles at him, hoping it will encourage him. </p><p>“You are?” Steve asks. “I was worried you wouldn’t be. Natasha said you’ve had a crush on someone since the beginning of the semester. I didn’t want to push my feelings onto you. I like being friends.” </p><p>“I like being friends with you too, Steve.” Peggy smiles and steps closer to him. “And Natasha was right, I have had a bit of a crush on someone since the beginning of the semester. It was when I met you.” </p><p>She presses her lips against his. He kisses her back, and she can feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She’s glad they figured it out. Even if it took them an entire semester. Maybe that kind of slow burn made it even better because they’d had all the time in the world to get to know each other and build up their feelings. And now they get to share this wonderful moment together. It’s perfect. </p><p>“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Steve asks once they pull apart. </p><p>“Yes, Steve, I would love to,” Peggy says and kisses him again. </p><p>Steve gets only a little more painting done that day. They are both too distracted by each other and can’t stop touching - now that touching each other’s bodies is permitted. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>